


Wolfsbane

by TurtleAds (merpwrites)



Series: Petrichor!Verse [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern Fantasy AU, Reader Insert, cross-posted from tumblr, petrichor!verse, supernatural beings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpwrites/pseuds/TurtleAds
Summary: Anonymous asked: “Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really? Really?” with Blaine? This one seems like it might fit well into the Petrichor verse but it doesn't have to!
Relationships: Blaine Gibson/Reader
Series: Petrichor!Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543036
Kudos: 3





	Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I have decided to cross-post all of the extra drabbles and prompts that I had done on tumblr around the Petrichor!verse to here. This is a drabble of centaur!Blaine with witch/warlock!reader. If you haven't read Petrichor, you won't be confused by this, there are no references to the original story...besides the fact that Blaine is a centaur.
> 
> I am adscititious-cacoethes on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hold on, hold on. [Y/N]. You’re telling – you’re telling me that you want to go out into the creepy woods in the middle of the night. On a full moon. Full moon? Really? Really?” Your boyfriend looked over at you from his place on the couch in the corner in shock. You looked up from the potion you were brewing, smiling at the centaur sheepishly.

“Uh…yes? I need wolfsbane, Blaine, and you know that this is the only time it blooms.” You defended, stirring the pot with one finger before crossing your arms over your chest.

“That’s – that’s absolute madness. That’s ridiculous. That’s stupid. That’s dangerous. Why would you do that?” Blaine was standing now, gesturing wildly with one arm and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other hand.

“But that’s what I’ve got my big, strong centaur for – to protect me.” You batted your eyelashes at him, which only earned an exasperated sigh, but you caught a hint of a small smile gracing his lips as he hung his head.

“You…” He started, then trailed off, pausing to concentrate on weaving his way through all of the clutter in your workshop. He stopped when he was right in front of you, turning your shoulders so that you faced him, “You are so lucky that I love you, [Y/N].”

You grinned at him, lifting yourself on your tip-toes and pecking his lips.

“Does this mean that I should go get my stuff?”

Blaine sighed and booped your nose, “Yes, go get your stuff.”

You let out a squeal, “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” You gushed, shooting past him like a rocket to gather your harvesting materials.

Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
